Jebać Discord
Zielony – michsar Czerwony – Sir Polskacafe Jasny Niebieski – Mr obornik Ciemny Niebieski - Sir Hrodebert Kathe POV -A więc kiedy twoi rodzice pojechali?-zapytał -Jakieś 3, 4 godziny temu. A czemu pytasz? -Po prostu jestem ciekawy-powiedział i mrugną okiem -Chcesz coś do picia?-zapytałam -Yymm... Po proszę sok jeśli masz-uśmiechną się odpowiadając na moje pytanie -Tak jasne... zaraz wracam -uśmiecham się i zniknęłam za drzwiami. Zeszłam po schodach i zauważyłam białą teczką która leżała na stole w jadalni, podeszłam by zobaczyć co to. Otworzyłam teczkę i zobaczyłam papiery moich rodziców, o mój Boże przecież oni pojechali właśnie aby załatwić wszystko związane z tymi papierami, mogą wrócić po nie w każdej chwili a ich córka siedzi z chłopakiem w ich domu w ubraniach w których właśnie wróciła z imprezy. Mniejsza z imprezą została bym zabita na miejscu jeśli dowiedzieli by się że w ich domu jest chłopak. temu Zaczęli by swoją gadkę że myśleli że mogą mi zaufać i że prosili abym niewpuszczana nikogo do domu na czas kiedy nie wrócą. Rodzice są dość surowi i nie pozwalają mi spotykać się z chłopakami. Ale czym bardziej rodzice się starają aby ich dziecko było grzeczne tym gorzej im to nie wychodzi I tak jakbym to przewidziała usłyszałam podjeżdżający samochód podbiegłam do okna i zobaczyłam samochód moich rodziców . Czy to są kurwa jakieś żarty?-pomyślałam Do tej pory nie wrócili a gdy ja o nich pomyślałam, nagle się zjawiają . Pobiegłam do pokoju tak szybko jak tylko mogłam. -Moi rodzice wrócili, zapomnieli teczki z papierami.-powiedziałam zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać. Podbiegłam do szafy i zaczęłam ściągać spodenki i bluzkę. ) Usłyszałam za sobą lekki chichot. -Justin obróć się, proszę.-powiedziałam -Okay...-powiedział Zaczęłam ubierać na siebie piżamę, obróciłam się by zobaczyć Justina, który wcale się nie obrócił, lecz przyglądał się dokładniej. (...) -Miałeś się obrócić-powiedziałam -Idź do łazienki i nie wychodź stamtąd dopóki ci nie powiem siedź tam i nie hałasuj, proszę.-(powiedziałam po czym szybko wepchnęłam go do łazienki, na co on tylko powiedział. -Niezłe cycki i dupa - i zaczął się śmiać(Haha, nie śmieszne) , Przewróciłam oczami i zamknęłam drzwi od łazienki, zgasiłam światło i wbiegłam pod kołdrę. Usłyszałam kroki zbliżające się po schodach . Drzwi od mojego pokoju otworzyły się ukazując w nich moją mamę z białą teczką w ręku. -Kochanie, wróciliśmy bo tata zapomniał papierów, wrócimy w przyszłym tygodniu w niedziele rano, bo jak wiesz później lecimy do Los Angeles , w lodówce masz jedzenie sadzę z , że powinno ci wystarczyć ale w razie gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, w kuchni pod koszyczkiem masz 300 zł Do zobaczenia Kochanie będę dzwonić, a i pamiętaj żadnym chłopaków i bądź rozsądna Kathe. Odpowiedziałam jej tylko -Dobrze Mamo, poradzę sobie ..-po czym ona zamknęła drzwi zbiegła po schodach wyszła z domu, wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała razem z tatą . -Justin możesz wyjść.-krzyknęłam. Na co drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się a z niej wyszedł zadowolony Justin z ogromnym uśmiechem. -Z czego się tak cieszysz? - zapytałam -A co może być lepszego niż seksowna sąsiadka sama w domu przez tydzień, i jeszcze na dodatek nie może spotykać się z żadnym chłopakiem hmmm ? A wiesz ja lubię łamać zasady , .- poruszał sugestywnie brwiami( ) nadal się uśmiechając. A ja zaczerwieniłam się. Czy on właśnie powiedział że jestem „seksowna”? -Tak skarbie, jesteś cholernie seksowna -powiedział to a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć pożądanie ( .. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć o czym myślę ? Jebany Jasnowidz To na pewno wróżbita Maciej. Wróżbita Maciej z Bełchatowa. Ale przez jego słowa byłam pewna że wyglądam teraz jak burak. Przygryzłam swoją dolną wargę. -Nie rób tak ! - Rozkazał, a ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. -Jak?-zapytałam -Nie przygryzaj wargi, jeśli nie chcesz abym pieprzył cię tu i teraz do utraty przytomności , a potem wziąłbym twoje ciało, poćwiartował je i spalił w piecu. Następnie prochy rozsypał bym w dole w ogródku, głębokim na tyle, by policja nigdy nie znalazła dowodów. - Na jego usta wdarł się wilki uśmiech Trynkiewicza. Zwróciłam uwagę na jego usta, wyglądały naprawdę soczyście i jestem strasznie ciekawa jak smakują . Musiał zauważyć że ciągle patrze na jego usta, bo podszedł do mnie usiadł na łóżku i złączył swoje usta z moimi . Byłam zaskoczona, ale było to niesamowite, nigdy nie czułam nic podobnego, mój brzuch zaczęło wypełniać dziwne uczucie( ) na sam jego dotyk .. Zarzuciłam ręce na jego szyje i zaczęłam poruszać ustami tak aby dopasować się do jego. Językiem przejechał po mojej dolnej wardze, prosząc tym o dostęp do mojego . Otworzyłam usta a jego język wtargnął do środka, do mojej buzi walcząc z moim językiem o dominacje. Zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na mojej szyj, lizać i przygryzając niektóre miejsca znalazł w ten sposób mój słaby punkt ( , jęknęłam na co z jego ust wydobył się mały chichot ( ). Czy on właśnie zrobił mi malinkę?-pomyślałam. Zjechał rękoma wzdłuż mojej tali podniósł moją bluzkę, zdjął ją i rzucił gdzieś koło łóżka następnie popychając mnie na nie ( ). Leżał na mnie więc chwyciłam jego koszulkę podniósł ręce a ja zsunęłam ją mu przez głowę rzucając ją gdzieś przed łóżko, przygryzłam wargę gdy zobaczyłam jego umięśnioną klatkę z tatuażami. -Kochanie, co ci mówiłem?-zapytał Przygryzłam wargę jeszcze raz ciekawa jego reakcji. -Jesteś tego pewna?- wyszeptał mi do ucha Słysząc jego słowa wcale, nie celowo przygryzłam trzeci raz wargę, na co on tylko jęknął. -Kurwa ! Jesteś tak cholernie seksowna!- powiedział po czym złączył nasze usta po raz drugi. Poruszałam ustami równo z jego i pociągnęłam lekko za końcówki jego włosów, co sprawiło że jękną prosto w moje usta. Zaczęłam chichotać bo właśnie to chciałam osiągnąć. -Kathy tak bardzo cię pragnę !- powiedział to tak cicho, jakby nikt miał tego nie usłyszeć oprócz naszej dwójki ( ). Pocałował mnie jeszcze raz po czym opadł koło mnie. |align=center|width=300}} -Musiałem przerwać, bo potem mógł bym się nie opanować, tak na mnie działasz .-powiedział na co skinęłam głową ( ). Obwinął swoją rękę wokół mojej taki , przyciągając mnie do niego tak że leżałam wtulona w jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Drugą ręką zsunął dresy z moich nóg, na co spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. -Spokojnie skarbie ja nie będę spał w spodniach, więc dla równi ty też nie będziesz .- mrugnął do mnie i ściągnął swoje spodnie. Przyciągnął mnie znowu do swojej klatki tak że dokładnie słyszałam uderzenia jego serca. Leżałam koło niego, a raczej na nim w samym staniku i majtkach a on leżał w samych bokserkach. Ktoś kto nie był w temacie mógłby pomyśleć że uprawialiśmy seks. Przycisnęłam się bardziej do niego, zamknęłam oczy i zasnęłam. Justin POV' Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez okno prosto na moją twarz, budząc mnie tym samym ze snu . . Moja ręka była owinięta mocno wokół małej talib Kathy która spała mocno wtulona w moją klatkę piersiową. Jest tak cholernie seksowna, nawet jak śpij, a sam fakt że leży w samym majtkach i staniku koło chłopaka którego poznała wczoraj, oznacza że chyba mi ufa. Naprawdę jest piękna Nie sądziłem że spotkam kogoś takiego jak ona już na pierwszej imprezie tutaj i na dodatek gdyby mi ktoś powiedział jeszcze że spędzę przy niej noc, wyśmiał bym go, a jednak to się stało. Jak wepchałeś się jej do łóżka to co się dziwisz? Poruszyła się co oznaczało że zaczyna się budzić. -Dzień Dobry, skarbie.-powiedziałem na co ona otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. -Dzień Dobry-odpowiedziałem i chyba ból głowy przypomniał jej o alkoholu który wczoraj wypiła, co można było wnioskować po jej minie gdy podniosła głowę -Chcesz pić?-zapytałem -Poproszę, jakiś sok powinien być w szafce nad lodówką i przepraszam, bo to ja powinnam… -Ciiii... nie masz za co przepraszać.-przerwałem jej i wyszedłem z pokoju w kierunku kuchni . Będąc już w niej na suszarce zauważyłem dwie szklanki, chwyciłem je i otworzyłem szafkę o której mówiła mi Kathy. Wziąłem sok pomarańczowy>mem dobre pomarańczowe<, gdy miałem już wychodzić z kuchni, na stoliku zobaczyłem jakieś pudełeczko z tabletkami , chwyciłem je by zobaczyć że są one na ból głowy, więc pomyślałem że mogą się przydać. Wziąłem je razem z rzeczami które miałem wcześniej w ręku i ruszyłem w kierunku szchodów. Będąc już w jej pokoju nalałem sok do szklanek, jedną podałem jej a jedną wziąłem dla siebie, napiłem się 3-4 łyki, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc upiłem 142 ml i odstawiłem szklankę na szafkę nocną. Odsunąłem kołdrę i wsunąłem się do łóżka obok Kathy. Położyła pustą już szklankę na stoliku i wróciła na swoje miejsce, objąłem ją w tali i przyciągnąłem ją bardziej do mojej klatki schodowej. Nasze ciepłe ciała stykały się ze sobą. Oparła podbródek o moją klatkę piersiową a jej niebieskie jak ocean oczy patrzyły prosto w moje. Potarłem lekko kciukiem jej policzek i pocałowałem w czoło na co ona uśmiechnęła się i położyła na mojej klatce głowę wsłuchując się w bicie mojego serca , z pewnością rytm był trochę szybszy niż zawsze , no ale który chłopak zachowywał by się normalnie przy takiej dziewczynie ? (Teraz wiem po co uczymy się interpunkcji w szkole. Żeby nie pisać tak, jak autorka. ) Ale ona nie musi wiedzieć, że moje serce przy niej zaczyna szybciej bić W pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk melodii mojego telefonu, chwyciłem spodnie, które leżały na podłodze, wyciągnąłem telefon, a na ekranie widniał jakiś nieznany mi numer . Przesunąłem palcem po wyświetlaczu i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. -Halo-powiedziałem – W pani domu jest bomba i chuj! - Cześć Justin tu Ryan, , dzisiaj jest niedziela więc pomyślałem że może chcesz się dzisiaj spotkać z nami na , twoja seksowna sąsiadka też będzie.-Po tych słowach uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie, bo nie ma zielonego pojęcia że ona właśnie teraz leży koło mnie. -Tylko muszę jeszcze do niej zadzwonić, myślę że się zgodzi. To jak zgadzasz się stary?-dokończył -Okay tylko gdzie i kiedy?-zapytałem -W domu Matta o 17 -Dobra, to do zobaczenie. -powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się nie dając mu nawet czasu na odpowiedź. Teraz w pokoju rozbrzmiał telefon Kathy. Ja już domyśliłem się kto może teraz do niej dzwonić. Wyciągała się przede mną aby chwycić telefon i spojrzeć na ekran, trochę się zdziwiła i odebrała połączenie przykładając telefon do ucha. -Co jest Ryan?-zapytała. Chwyciłem ją w tali, bo nie mogłem patrzeć na nią taką rozciągniętą bez żadnych męskich odczuć. Podniosłem ją i usadziłem ją sobie na kolanach, na co ona się uśmiechnęła. -No Dobra, gdzie i o której?-zapytała Ryana. Usłyszawszy odpowiedź jej rozmówcy, pożegnała się i rozłączyła, położyła telefon na szafce i spojrzała na mnie. -Idziesz dzisiaj do Matta?-zapytała -Tak,kochanie, to on dzwonił do mnie chwile temu.-odpowiedziałem, a ona zaczerwieniła się na słowo którym ją nazwałem i schowała swoje policzki w dłoniach. -Kochanie nie chowaj się, bo z rumieńcami naprawdę ci do twarzy.-powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek. -Pojedziesz razem ze mną do Matta?-zapytałem -A chcesz żebym jechała razem z tobą?- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dodała słodkie mrugnięcia. Ona naprawdę nie jest jak te wszystkie inne suki które wcześniej znałem. Może i znam ją zaledwie jeden dzień, ale naprawdę ją polubiłem . -Tak chcę, to jak jedziesz ze mną?- zapytałem po raz drugi a ona się uśmiechnęła, pokiwała głową popychając mnie na łóżko i zaczęła łaskotać. -Skarbie, ja nie mam łaskotek-zaśmiałem się- Ale ty je z pewnością masz. Przewróciłem ją tak, że to ona teraz leżała pod spodem, a ja uniosłem się nad nią i zacząłem ją łaskotać zaczęła się śmiać i rzucać po całym łóżku , próbując się wydostać, ale gdy zauważyła że nie wydostanie się zaczęła prosić abym przestał ją łaskotać. -Prz...Prze...Przestań Pro... Proszę Ju... Just... Justin.-Mówiła pomiędzy przerwami od śmiechu -Ale to ty zaczęłaś.-powiedziałem po czym znowu zacząłem ją łaskotać -Przee...Przepraszam już nie...nie bę... nie będę. -Mówiła -Dobrze,przestane ale nie ma nic za darmo.Chce buziaka.-powiedziałem, a ona się uśmiechnęła. |width=300|align=center}} Uniosłem się na rękach i połączyłem nasze usta razem .Przewróciła nas tak że to ona teraz znajdowała się na górze. Zaczęła poruszać się na moim kroczu tak że obudziła moją dolną część ciała . -Kathy, przestań jeśli nie chcesz abym wziął cię tu i teraz i pieprzył do upadłego .-uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała mnie w szyje i zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół całując i liżąc każdy centymetr mojej szyji w pewnym momencie jęknąłem bo znalazła mój słaby punkt a ona zachichotała w moją szyje, zaczęła gryźć, ssać i lizać moją szyje w moim słabym punkcie przez co znowu jęknąłem przygryzła jeszcze raz kawałek mojej szyji liząc i ssąc ją kiedy odsunęła się od niej, uśmiechnięta najwyraźniej z czegoś zadowolona . Czy ona właśnie zrobiła mi malinkę? Spojrzałem na jej usta na których ciągle był ten sam zadowolony uśmiech, złączyłem jej usta z moimi a ona zarzuciła ręce na moją szyje włożyłem język do jej buzi sprawdzając przy tym każdy jej centymetr od środka. Przygryzłem jej dolną wargę na co jęknęła. -Muszę iść niedługo do domu, Kathy-powiedziałem na co trochę posmutniała -Ale widzimy się o 16:45 przecież jedziesz razem ze mną do Matta.-dokończyłem na co ona się uśmiechnęła i złożyła jeszcze jeden mały pocałunek na moich ustach. -Chłopaki będę gadać.-powiedziała, -Skarbie spokojnie przypominam ci że jesteśmy sąsiadami, więc po prostu powiem że zabrałem cię po drodze, nie musisz się martwić.-uśmiechnąłem się a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. _____________________________________________________________ To opowiadanie jakoś nie ma zbyt dużo waszych komentarzy. :( Macie 2 rozdział, potem będzie działo się więcej, ale jeśli nie będzie zbyt dużego zainteresowania po prostu odpuszczę sobie z tym opowiadaniem.